


A Vodka Cranberry

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, IPRE Days, Tres Horny Girls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: "It's real hard to make a hustle when you're making doe eyes at that girl across the bar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was gonna be an okay fic but then lup just couldn't handle flirting with jul for one second

Lup’s watching her out the corner of her eye even as she takes the shot. 

Thankfully, Taako corrects her crooked shot and gives her a subtle nudge and then whistles low, “Those shoes might as well be on our feet at this point. Lup, I hope you’re a size twelve.” He throws an arm over her and grips her a bit too tight. 

She rolls her eyes, it’s not like they’re gonna lose or anything. Not when the two they’re playing against can barely hold the cue much less hit anything with it. It’s an easy hit especially with how they’re too distracted with their asses bent over the table and look more like they’re considering how to offer them a drink instead. 

“I’m just a bit thirsty,” she shrugs him off and lines up the next shot. 

Taako corrects it again. Lup’s never been that good at pool. 

The people around them still eat it up and cheer—someone even claps a hand on her shoulder which promptly gets burned off. She throws a wink the way of the guy, “Not for sale and definitely not for touching.” 

“And not for renting either, before you even try it. Scat off, fuck,” Taako bucks in and leans against her. “Some never learn,” he shakes his head but he’s directing that at her, oh definitely, especially with the glance towards the bar. 

Where that new security officer is standing. 

Where Lup has been staring most of the night. 

Taako shoves a tequila shot into her hand and she laughs even as they link arms. “You said you were _thirsty_ , right?”

She grins and shifts her gaze over to the much larger woman at the bar and despite herself she can feel some warmth deep in her— _god is she too hot_. “Oh yeah,” she laughs and turns her eyes back to Taako. 

He sticks his tongue out at her with a dead look in his eyes, “I don’t have a sister anymore.” 

“That’s right. You have a _twin_ ,” she spits out before they both take the shot. It is downright the _nastiest_  tequila that she’s ever had—and Lup has even made her own—and it takes everything in her not to cough it up. 

Taako shakes his head and then lets out a low whistle, “Don’t get any better than that.”  

She glances at the six empty shot glasses on the side of the pool table, “Well, I guess I better get some more then,” and she’s off before Taako can grab her and stop her. 

She slides up next to the security officer and she’s really everything Lup has ever wanted and more. There’s something about larger, taller woman that really get to her—and really, who can blame her? She’s currently telling Lucretia a story about _something_ and Lup isn’t really that drunk but she can’t be bothered to follow the end of the story at this point. 

The bartender comes over and nods at her, “A vodka cranberry and then two more of whatever these girls were having.” 

At that the girl looks over and raises a brow, her story must be done then as Lucretia has gone back to writing in both her journals—which is _weird_ , sorta even unsettling, but also real fucking impressive. “Lup, right?” she starts and offers a hand for her. 

_How fucking cute_. 

Lup leans on the bar and just grins at her, unable to hold it back at this point and takes her hand—which is _big_  and feels nice in her hand, “Yeah. I’m sorry musta missed your name, though? I just know you’re the tough lady who’s gonna throw me in the brig.” Which, in reality, Lup wouldn’t mind too much. She doesn’t have _that_ many kinks but she’s gotta few that, well, she’s gotta few and she’s gonna leave it at that. 

“Julia Waxmen,” she offers with a cute lopsided, slightly tipsy smile. 

Unable to control herself, Lup wrinkles her nose, “Unforgiving dad, huh?” 

Julia laughs, “Yeah, bad last name I know.” She then cocks her head, “Kinda hard to keep up, though, when most people don’t have last names.” 

Lup just shrugs, “Can’t help that we're not all human, babe.” 

Julia then looks behind her, “Uh, are you going to get back to your, uh, brother?” 

She glances back to see that Taako is doing quite fine, except for the fact that he’s lining up a shot without a pool cue, which happens to still be in her hand. “Fuck,” she mutters and right as he hits the shot, the cue appears. Thankfully, Taako does have some natural talent and pool and the ball goes in. “He’s fine,” she drawls and turns back to her, drawing Julia back in. “I’m more concerned with you,” and she gently pokes in the center of Julia’s chest. 

“Me?” she laughs a bit.

“Yes, you, don’t act all surprised. You’re a newbie that they just signed onto the mission and I wanna know all I can about little ol’ you.” She takes a deep sip of her vodka cranberry and lets the much softer burn sit on her tongue and burn away all the aftertaste the tequila had left with her. 

“Well, I’m the security expert,” Julia laughs again and really, Lup is starting to enjoy that noise quite a bit.

She hums and takes another sip, and from around the straw she asks, “Well, what sorta weapons are you packing—besides these of course?” and lets herself draw one finger down Julia’s arm, an oh god is she a weak woman for muscles. 

Julia’s laugh is different this time, startled, shocked, and it forces to Lup to look up. She’s got a real pretty blush sitting high on her flushed cheeks and wide eyes and even behind her Lucretia has a hand clapped over her mouth. She nearly asks what the hell's going on but Julia beat her to it, “Are you—are you serious? Oh my god, did you really use that line?” and she scans Lup’s face for a moment, “Oh god, you’re not joking—that’s, _god_ , you’re so cute.” 

Lup is still bristling a bit, _what was wrong with what she said_ , but also _she thinks I’m cute_. “Well, I mean, _yeah_ ,” she stumbles over her own words and suddenly regrets those three shots or maybe wishes she had taken three more. “I mean you could probably throw me with those things.” 

Julia leans in real close and Lup’s heart stutters just a bit, but not enough to worry about, “I could definitely throw you.” 

Lup licks her lips, unable to look away from Julia’s. They’re rough, like the girl’s never heard of chapstick in her life, but damn do they look good, and she bets even better to kiss. “I’m not gonna ask for you to throw me here,” she trails off and licks the rim of her glass. 

Julia’s eyes follow the motion and she lets out another laugh, “Wow, _um_ ,” she swallows for a second and her mouth stays open as she stares directly at Lup’s lips. _Nice._ She sucks on her bottom lip and bites on it, just a bit, to give her a decent show. She coughs just a bit, suddenly looking anywhere but directly at Lup, “Uh, how many drinks have you had?” 

Lup counts on her fingers, “Four? Five, including this bad boy,” she finishes off the last sip of her drink. “How about you?” she counters. 

“A lot less than that,” she admits. 

She crosses her arms and stops leaning against the bar, “A lot less would be like _zero_. No way, babe. Liar.” 

Julia slides her drink over and Lup gladly takes a sip, only to nearly choke on it. “Is this—what—is this _ginger ale_?” 

She nods shyly, “Didn’t really wanna be hungover tomorrow morning. Also, I kinda wanted to remember my last night here, if I’m being honest.”

“A fuckin romantic,” Lup astonishes and covers her mouth, and god, a woman after her own heart as well. 

Julia laughs and tucks just a bit of her curled hair behind her ear, “So I’ve been told.” 

Lup opens her mouth and really, she does not know what she’s gonna say next but it has to be good considering she’s looking up at Julia and that’s all she really needs in her life right now. 

Well, not all that she needs, as right behind her someone slaps their hand down, “Six tequila shots. Uh, wait,” and then they bump right into Lup’s back. She stumbles a bit and nearly falls into Julia’s arms—which, is not, a bad thing, and is actually, really nice. “Make it five, apparently someone can’t hold their liquor tonight.” 

Lup twists in Julia’s arms— _good god_  do they have a tight grip on her, and the one wrapped around her _waist_ —and sneers at Taako, “I’m fine!” she protests and does not leave Julia’s arms even when she loosens them just a bit. 

Taako’s eyes flit down her body and then back up, “Uh, huh Lupa? Then come finish this pool game with me and stop making doe eyes at our security guard. She’s still gonna throw you in the slammer.” 

“I’m not really in charge of that,” Julia mutters, softly, and Lup can feel her say that on her back.

By the time she recovers, he has the shots in his hands, and she sighs, “Fine, but I wasn’t making doe eyes at her!” 

 “Uh, huh,” he says and then turns around, and she plays right into, following him, and unfortunately leaving Julia’s lovely arms. 

When she catches up with him, she has to steady herself, “I was making sure—she was _qualified_.” 

Taako snorts and has to slam the drinks down onto the pool table, “Qualified for what? _Railing you_?” 

Lup shrugs and picks up two of the shots and hands one to him, “Well, someone has to do it.” 

They take a shot to that.

**Author's Note:**

> what's unfortunately not shown is hecuba and lup starting a fight and julia breaking it up and lup, uh, losing it again
> 
> also hit me up @ [trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
